interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
1221 Blog Pt.7
"The War"iDGi-1 Discoveries, page 122. July 1st, 2028: CONNECTION ESTABLISHED... WELCOME TO EX-NET USER 12212042 TODAY'S DATE IS July 1, 2028. PROXY DETECTED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOAD SETTINGS FROM LAST SESSION? Y THANK YOU. SETTINGS LOADED. There are other worlds out there. I'm sure of it now. Maybe worlds is the wrong term. Universes. Dimensions. Realities. The more I dig deeper down in these documents, the more I find references to how history played out in "other places." How our history has been trimmed of great men and women, and monsters allowed to live and punish the world for their own avarice and desire for power. Let's look at the Wars in Europe. There are many references to a World 948 in these documents I have obtained. Particularly in the early-modern era. We all know that World War 1 started when the Archduke of Austria was assassinated. This seems to remain a consistent fact in all the records. Without this death, a War on such a scale would never have started. In our world, 16 million people died in World War 1, and it lasted until 1920. In many other worlds, including 948, the war was over by 1918, and under ten million people died as a result. The difference was Italy. Instead of signing the Treaty of London, they rejected it, and sided with the Central Powers. Without having a southern belligerent, the war was extended, and the Central Power Countries suffered heavily at Versailles. This is all history. Our history. In other worlds, Italy joined England! And France! And the war was over, with half as many dead! Nine million dead, due to one man being convinced to not sign a piece of paper. Then, World War 2. Italy and Germany rose up in militarism and fascism to combat the crippling of their countries at Versailles. The war started, and it looked like the unstoppable force of their powers would roll over the whole world. And then Adolf Hitler was killed. Hitler. In our world he was a man who tried to lead his country out of the pit it had been cast into. He had terrible ideas about race, and was a villain in many regards, but few saw him as a monster before his death. Which he was. All it took was ten minutes of reading to see what would have happened in the later stages of the war, had he lived any longer. Over ten million murdered, civilians, Jewish, Romani, political prisoners. Was this a balance? Our war was over in 1943. The Nazi party was found to be bankrupt, all of their money funnelled away, and Hadumar Berg was dubbed the monster of WW2. But who was Hadumar Berg? There is no record of him from ANY OTHER PLACE. Nothing in 948. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He existed in our world, and our world alone. Why? Our world is different, from many others. The same events, but millions dead here, millions alive there, the whole shape of humanity changed. Ten people murdered causes a chaos effect that resonates, millions never born. Others in their places. Others to do great things, and horrible things, and create a new history. But history never changes. Something is shaping us. Playing with events. Berg is the best example, a unique entity. There is SOMETHING hidden. I'm getting closer. CONNECTION TERMINATED References Category:12212042